Vectored DSL is an emerging DSL technology that offers significant improvements in downstream transmission rates over twisted-pair copper wire. In a vectored DSL communication system, a vectoring engine uses collected measurements characterizing crosstalk between a set of subscriber lines to cancel the effects of crosstalk noise experienced by those subscriber lines.